


The Song of the Mermaid

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Sakura’s world has been ripped in half by her father’s agreement to marry her off to an ugly Lord in a village far from home. In her despair, she blindly runs through the dense forest on to the Forbidden Beach. According to legend, vicious mermaids lured unsuspecting victims with their beautiful song. Deciding to defy her village law, Sakura explored the beach and stops when singing filters to her ears. She finds a giant rock formation that she later discovers is a portal to the World of the Mermaids. Once Sakura is face to face with one, the myth is null and void. Hinata helps her understand she must choose her own path and what it means to love someone.





	The Song of the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic originally written in 2014 for gabzilla-z on tumblr based on a SakuraxHinata fan art she created.

Sakura ran through the woods, tears streaming down her face. The foliage tore at her legs as she barreled through them, not caring about her destination. Her breath hitched as she sprinted, jumping over the low bushes and logs. Bright light filtered through the dense forest, and she picked up her pace to throw herself into the light. She landed in soft, white sand. Puffy eyes looked around at her surroundings. She gazed up at the large wooden sign with the words “Forbidden: do not enter the beach” written in scrawling red letters. Those words got drilled in her head when she was a little girl and Sakura hadn't meant to run here. She frowned and got to her feet, wiping her tears away with anger, the feeling rebellion rising within her. Fuck that rule. 

Today, the twenty-year-old found out she was being married off to some Lord from the Village Hidden in the Grass. Lord Hakudoshi approached her father during his visit to the Leaf Village. Her home grew tropical fruit that couldn't thrive in other locations. Sakura had been working next to the fruit stand in the family hemming shop. She was mending the turquoise dress of the Village Leader, Lady Tsunade, when she noticed someone at the window of the store. He didn’t hide; instead, he continued staring at her until Sakura became uncomfortable.

“May I help you?” she called while continuing to mend the dress.

Hakudoshi entered, allowing Sakura a good look at him. He had to be in his late thirties with a large bald spot visible from her seat on the wooden rocking chair. Strands were haphazardly combed over to cover the naked spot, but it was doing a poor job. Humongous brown eyes stared back at her and when he smiled, square teeth were as yellow as butter, spaced out with some missing. High, narrow cheekbones and huge ears that further detracted from his appearance, yet he gazed at her like a child staring at sugary treats.

“What is your name?” he asked while reaching out to run his fingers through her silky coral locks. Sakura pulled back in disgust. 

“My name is Sakura Haruno.”

“Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman,” he cooed. “Your husband is very lucky to have such a radiant maiden at his side.”

“My husband will, whenever I find him,” Sakura answered and tried to return to her work. “Can I help you with something?”

Hakudoshi ignored her question again and continued to stare at her, a soft giggle emitting from his throat. It was then that her father walked in. When he realized who was in the shop, he bowed low at the waist.

“Lord Hakudoshi, what a pleasure to have you in our humble store!”

Her father realized to his horror that she remained sitting. He hauled Sakura up by her arm, making the dress, fabric, and string topple onto the wood floor and roll away. He forced her into a bow. “I apologize for the rude behavior of my daughter.”

So, this man was a Lord. She should have guessed from how fancy his clothes were and the ridiculous amount of gold jewelry he wore. He waved a hand dismissively while still gazing at Sakura.

“It's quite alright,” he answered, holding out a hand for her father to kiss. “I would like to discuss this daughter of yours.”

After those words, dread pressed down on her shoulders. The gross Lord wanted her; a blind person could see that. She hoped her father wouldn't allow him to take her away. She was wrong. A large smile covered his weathered face when he embraced her and gave her the “good news”. She would wed Lord Hakudoshi in the coming months. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father continued to ramble on about how stable their family would be and the sheer happiness she'd experience in a palace. Why would she be content playing some Lord's wife, an ugly Lord at that?

Sakura ran away before her father got to finish babbling about it. The thought of leaving her village to pick up and move to a new one far from everything she knew was an unbearable thought. Sakura took in a shaky breath, curious emerald orbs gazed around at her surroundings. The beach was forbidden because of evil creatures that lured people to their deaths with their beautiful song. Legend said they were hideous half fish half human female beings called mermaids.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. The only reason she stayed away from the beach was to avoid getting beaten for it. She prided herself in lacking the gullibility required to fear so-called mermaids. In fact, since her father decided for her to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sakura was determined to see one before she got dragged away. The frustrated woman pulled her shoulder-length pink hair up into a high messy bun before kicking off her black leather boots and rolling up her pants. The smell of salt invaded her senses as she walked closer to the water's edge. Sand melded between her toes as the water lapped gently at her feet. A little chilly but comforting on this sweltering summer day.

“I can't believe this,” she muttered to herself.

Sakura's main issue other than being married to an unattractive man and being pulled away from her family was that she preferred the outdoors. Sure, she mended and sowed for a living, but she enjoyed hard work and things like fishing or hunting. Sakura almost never wore women's clothes. Now she'd have to wear elegant dresses daily. She'd have to act docile and submissive; both traits were abnormal for her. She huffed as she walked down the endless path along the beach.

As she shuffled, struggling to put one foot in front of the other, Sakura saw a large rock formation over to the left. It was massive. How had she never seen that? Sakura never stepped foot on the beach before. She stood at the border, a curious expression on her features. Her interest piqued. She ran to throw her boots back on before jogging towards the looming formation. After a few moments, she was standing in front of it.

Placing her hand against the rock, she ran it over its jagged and solid form. Was it a small mountain, a hill, or a volcano? It wasn't big enough to be a mountain. Still, no one talked about it. Sakura paused for a moment and listened. A gentle sound filtered to her ears. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened. It was like a gentle melody, the most beautiful she'd ever heard. For a moment, all her troubles seemed to melt away, and she closed her eyes, swaying to the sound.

Her legs moved of their own accord around the hill. With each step, her pace quickened until she sprinted through the tall foliage. When Sakura got closer, she realized it wasn't music; it was a woman singing, perhaps one of the dreaded mermaids. Sakura had to see for herself. Her heart pounded in her chest as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She was on such a high; nothing like she had ever felt before.

Without thinking twice, the pinkette climbed the giant structure. The top looked like a flat surface. Was it open like a volcano? Sakura got about a quarter of the way up when she tried to pull her knee forward, the hard surface underneath her gave way, and she was free falling. She shrieked and closed her eyes, expecting a long fall and an excruciating stop. Surprisingly, her fall was short. She landed with an “oomph” in soft grass.

Sakura opened her eyes, she gasped at the beautiful sight before her. There was healthy green grass for miles. Sakura expected it to be dark when she fell due to the black rock walls of the mountain, but it was as if she were standing outside. The sky was blue and bright although there was no sun visible. Sakura noticed that there wasn't a hole where she fell through either. Where the heck was she?

So many questions racked her brain, but first, Sakura panicked. How would she get home?! Sakura ran, searching for a way out. The warm air whipped against her cheeks as her feet pounded the ground. Her hair fell out of its bun from her fast pace. Sakura tried to find the voice again. Her head turned in the new direction it drifted from.

_We reach our fate with the help of love_

_I know this to be true_

_If only it weren't so hard_

_For me to be with you_

Such a beautiful melody. Sakura searched for the voice again, skidding to a halt once a large clear lake came to view. Its surface glittered like diamonds and when Sakura reached the water's edge, it was clear like looking into a mirror. It didn't appear deep, but when the woman placed her boot into the warm water, she almost toppled in.

_So many against us becoming one_

_But fate will join us once more_

_And we'll be complete until the end_

_My heart will always open the door_

Green orbs turned to the left. The voice seemed like it surrounded her. Over in the distance, she saw someone lying on a large rock that was jutting out over the water. Sakura crept forward inch by inch to get a better look. It looked like a woman. Violet tresses drifted all the way down her narrow back. It was then that Sakura noticed the lighter purple fishtail attached to her; she'd found a _mermaid_.

Sakura had so many questions to ask, but instead, she sat at the lake's edge, watched her in silence, and listened to her angelic voice. After a few more chords, the mermaid dove headfirst off the cliff and into the crystal-clear water below. Sakura's heart sank. She wished she would have been able to see her face to see if the rumors about them being hideous were true. She sighed. Maybe the mermaid knew how to escape.

Suddenly, a large wave drenched her, and Sakura closed her eyes to avoid getting water in them. She opened them and to her surprise, Sakura was almost nose to nose with the mermaid who had been singing. Her tail whipped in a rhythmic pattern as she gazed eyes at this new being. Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. She was so beautiful. Those lilac orbs burned through her soul. Softly curved jaw, a tint of pink underneath her eyes, delicately formed nose, and full lips. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away when she bit them.

The being had Sakura trapped; each of her arms planted on the sides of Sakura's thighs. She noticed the other woman wasn't wearing a shirt. Her long strands of hair covered her breasts, but when she moved her head to study her more intently, Sakura's eyes drop to full mounds. Pink rosy nipples were erect from the change in temperature. Sakura's face turned beet red, and she scrambled away.

“Where are your clothes?!” she shrieked.

“Clothes?” the being questioned. “What are clothes?”

“These!” Sakura tugged at her own and lifted her off-white top to the red band around her waist and back down so fast it seemed comical.

The half woman stared at her in confusion. “Um, what do those do?”

“Keep you decent!”

It was clear from the confused look Sakura received that the being didn't understand what she meant. Sakura sighed. “So, are you a mermaid?”

“Yes,” she answered while gazing over the lake. “My name is Hinata.”

“Hinata,” the other woman drawled. “That's a pretty name. I'm Sakura.”

“Nice to meet you Sakura,” the violet-haired woman responded, a genuine smile crossing her features.

There was an awkward silence, or at least what Sakura thought was awkward between them for a few moments. Sakura was still trying to process that mermaids were, in fact, real and that they were beautiful, at least if they all looked like Hinata. Green orbs stole a glance at Hinata for a moment. What if this wasn't her true form? What if it was a ruse so Sakura would get comfortable, then Hinata lured her to her death? True, legend only mentioned men who had been led to their deaths, but how much truth could an old story hold?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask questions. “Are mermaids shapeshifters?”

Hinata looked down at her body and arms before smiling over at Sakura. “What makes you ask that?”

“It's just that people say mermaids are horrendous looking creatures who will lure you to your death with their beautiful voice.”

A shocked looked crossed Hinata's face. “We are not ugly!” she moved next to Sakura and leaned back on her elbows. “But we can lure people to us with our voices.” Hinata looked up at the other woman. “Like I did to you.”

Sakura jumped up. “Are you going to kill me?! Well, just try it!”

Hinata giggled before sliding back towards the water and diving in. The surface of the water broke. “I called you here because of the anguish in your heart. I heard it.”

“Anguish?” Sakura repeated.

Hinata sensed emotions? The pinkette could admit that she was an emotional mess after finding out that she would marry Lord Hakudoshi, but the question was why would Hinata call her for something like that? Would she be able to help? Sakura voiced this question, and her heart soared when Hinata nodded.

“I cannot stop whatever is planned for your life on the outside,” Hinata explained. “That is up to you, but if you become one of us, you can leave your troubles behind.”

Sakura's heart sank. She'd hoped that the mermaid would be like a fairy godmother and grant her wishes to remain unmarried to that man in the safety of her own village, not have an ultimatum handed to her. Why would she leave her family for another world? Sakura plopped back down and crossed her legs. The realization that she would still have to leave regardless hit her hard.

“Can I return to my home?” Sakura questioned.

“Only during the night of the new moon,” Hinata answered. “In this world, there is no sun. Only the moon rises though the sky seems bright enough to have a sun.”

Sakura shook her head. “No way! Tell me how to go back!”

Hinata gave Sakura a knowing look before diving back underneath the water, her wide tail causing a huge splash that drenched Sakura. She frowned and scrambled to her feet again. “Get back here!”

Sakura dove headfirst into the lake after her, which wasn't smart since she wasn't a strong swimmer. When she opened her eyes, all that surrounded her was darkness. Confused, the woman tried to “surface”. Sakura couldn't and was running out of air. She swam harder until she had no choice but to breathe and when she did, she sat up abruptly from the back of the rock formations. She welcomed air into her burning lungs, inhaling gulp after gulp until her breathing slowed and her heartbeat went back to normal.

Sakura stood to her feet, looked down, and realized that they were dry. The sun was setting over to the west and orange hue coated the atmosphere in its warm glow. The temperature had dropped to a comfortable level, too. Sakura took a deep breath and began the trip home, unsure of what she was about to face. Better to get it over with now. Sakura didn't bother running home. Why not make them worry a little longer?

* * *

Sakura laid in bed underneath the comfort of her thick deep purple blanket. Tears were streaming down her face, her breath hitching softly. The engagement was final. That was proof enough from the enormous ring sitting on her small dresser by the candles. Lord Hakudoshi would return in two months. At least she had more time with her family, but she couldn't stand the sight of them right now. Both her mother and father were ecstatic about it and didn't care about her happiness. They kept talking about how the family wouldn't have financial burdens. What did all the riches in the world mean if a loved one had to unwillingly sacrifice everything for it?

Sakura couldn't understand how her family was putting their wants, no their greed before their only daughter's happiness. It wasn't like they were poor. They were well off with the shop and mother also had a side project of making jams out of different fruits for the village. They weren't rich, but they were not struggling so she knew this was greed. Sakura was having a hard time swallowing that idea.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, realizing it was the same color as that mermaid's hair. “Hinata,” she whispered.

Her angelic face filtered in front of her closed eyes. That beautiful smile of hers made her cheeks more prominent. Her beauty surpassed any woman Sakura had ever seen. Were all the mermaids that alluring? Would she get to meet them? Sakura frowned. She was talking like she planned to return to the world of the mermaids. She had no reason to go back. Mermaids were real, and she was lucky enough to get to meet one, end of story. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

About four days had gone by since the horrible news, and Sakura seemed to walk around in a daze. Her dazzling smile was nonexistent or reduced to a small uncaring smirk that vanished as soon as it appeared. Her customers could tell and often asked what was wrong. Lady Tsunade's right hand Lady Shizune dropped by to pick her the leader's dress and pointed out that Sakura didn't seem as cheerful. Sakura hadn't been telling people what was going on, but she spilled the situation to Shizune. The older woman touched her shoulder.

“I'm sorry that you think you'll be unhappy,” Shizune said. “Go in optimistic. It'll turn out better that way.”

“What is there to be optimistic about?” Sakura questioned. “He's ugly and creepy.”

Shizune sighed. “I know, but you'll find your true love.”

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don't understand. If I'm already married, won't it make it harder for me to be with my true love if I find him?”

Shizune brushed stray strands of Sakura’s hair out of her face. “It could be, but it's up to you to make it happen.”

With that, the brunette turned to leave. Sakura did not understand what she meant. Hinata might have better advice. Sakura realized she had no friends to confide in. Her best friend Ino had been shipped off to marry another Village leader named Lord Sai many years ago, but at least Ino's husband was young and they liked each other. Naruto had joined the Quart Guards who protected the Village leader, so she almost never saw him. It wouldn't hurt just to get things off her chest. Sometimes a stranger listened better than the people you knew.

Sakura walked to the door to lock it. They normally were not open on Sundays, but since it was the Village Leader's dress, and it was only being picked up, they made an exception. Sakura's stomach churned with hunger and she moved to the kitchen to pack a little lunch to take with her. Sakura didn't know if mermaids only ate seafood, but it would be rude for her not to bring anything for Hinata.

A picnic basket lay abandoned next to the ice chest, so she picked it up, grabbed a jar of half-eaten strawberry jam from the shelf, and a small loaf of bread. They had left-over fire roasted chicken and rice to take. Sakura grabbed a bowl and piled it high with the food before tying a handkerchief over it to keep it from spilling when she took her dive into the rock formation. Listening to her surroundings, Sakura tried to pick up the sound of footsteps. She didn't want to get caught by her parents while trying to leave. They should return from church soon, but if she left quickly, they wouldn't cross paths.

The young woman let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear them and went to the back door. Sakura opened it, put the basket down, and glanced out. The back street was empty; Sakura grabbed the basket and took off running into the woods. When she returned from meeting Hinata a few nights ago, she kept the path embedded in her mind. It seemed like all along, she planned on returning to the world of the mermaids. The rock formation she named Igneous Rock, since it looked like a volcano, loomed in front of her.

Sakura began the difficult task of trying to climb with her spoils. After getting a quarter of the way up, she was breathing hard and sweat beaded on her forehead. Green eyes scanned for a hole in the rock, but she couldn't see anything. Sakura climbed up further and still didn't see the hole she had fallen through. Was the gateway closed?

“Hinata!” Sakura called.

At first, nothing but the sound of chirping seabirds and the dull roar of the ocean answered her. “Hina-!”

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as her whole body tumbled through the rock. She landed on all fours and ended up breaking the handle of the basket when she landed. Sakura sat back and rubbed her sore shoulder before looking around. The beauty of the Mermaid's realm engulfed her like last time. Sakura picked up her abused basket and walked. It was about a four-minute hike before she saw the lake shimmering in front of her. Sakura took a seat by the water's shore.

“Hinata!” Sakura shouted. “I want to talk to you.”

Almost immediately, Hinata emerged from the water and scurried toward the pinkette, using her arms to help propel her forward. She stopped in that same awkward position as before: nose to nose with Sakura.

“Why do you have to get so close?!” Sakura exclaimed as her cheeks tinted pink. This time, she didn't scoot away.

“Oh!” Hinata backed up a little and sat. She pressed her pointer fingers together. “You um… you're so pretty Sakura. I like to look at you.”

Sakura smiled for the first time in days. “So are you Hinata.”

The mermaid's cheeks stained pink and Sakura thought that made her look even more beautiful. Sakura remembered her spoils and opened her basket. “Are you hungry?”

“Well.” Hinata's stomach grumbled. “I guess so…”

“Do mermaids eat only seafood?”

“No, but that's all we have other than fruits from some of the trees here.” She gazed over the food. “What is it?”

“This is chicken and rice,” Sakura responded. “Do you know what those are?”

“A chicken is an animal isn't it?” Hinata asked, moving to Sakura's side. “I don't know what rice is.”

“It's a grain that grows in the ground.” Sakura handed Hinata a spoon. “It's great with different meals, even fish.”

Hinata had fallen silent and when Sakura looked up, she saw the other woman holding the spoon from the wrong end. She was gazing at it curiously. It was clear Hinata didn't know what it was. Sakura grinned. It was adorable that she’d never seen a spoon.

“Like this.” Sakura grabbed her own spoon and dug into the rice. The thinly sliced chicken made it easy to pick up with the utensil. She put it in her mouth and chewed. “You use these, so you don't have to eat with your hands.”

Hinata held it in her hand with adorable clumsiness and tried to bring it to the food, but it slipped from her fingers and landed on top of the dish. Sakura picked up her spoon after lying her own down and grasped Hinata's left hand. She situated the spoon correctly in her hand and put pressure on her fingers, so she knew where to hold it.

“Now try it.”

Hinata did and this time she got a bite in her mouth. Her lavender orbs widened. “This is really tasty!”

Sakura watched in amusement as Hinata dug in a few more times. While she was busy with that, Sakura took out the jam and untwisted the top. Hinata paused, curious eyes staring as Sakura broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the jar.

“This is called strawberry jam,” Sakura explained. “You put it on bread.”

“Bread?”

“Here, try it. I bet you'll like it.”

Hinata placed her spoon down had reached for the piece that this human held out to her. She took a bite, locking eyes with those deep pools as she did so. It was delicious. Humans ate so many tasty things. So sweet and silky, it tasted amazing with this stuff called bread. It almost had the consistency of a sea sponge but didn't taste awful like one. Hinata remembered that Sakura wanted to talk. She looked over at her.

“What would you like to discuss, Sakura?”

* * *

Sakura and Hinata spent well over three hours just talking. Sakura realized that the mermaid really was a good listener. She didn't understand why mermaids had such a bad rap. Maybe it was a good thing. The people of the human world could be cruel. Sakura knew scientists would tear them apart in the name of research if someone discovered them. They were fascinating creatures. Mermaids lived for hundreds of years before they died. They never aged and there were male mermaids. Hinata was Sakura's age and her family lived in the bottom of the lake.

While making her way back to home, she couldn't get the smile off her face. She felt a strong friendship budding between her and Hinata. That made Sakura more hesitant to leave. Sakura squared her shoulders, knowing she wouldn't be able to get in the house without her mother hearing her. That was fine; she had a stronger resolve now. Sakura swung open the door. Putting the broken basket down, she emptied its contents.

“Sakura?” Footsteps echoed in her direction. Her mother stood in the doorway, her hair that her daughter inherited pulled into a high bun. “Where have you been?”

“I went on a picnic,” Sakura answered. “Mother, I’m not going to work in the shop anymore.”

Her mother's eyes shot open. “What are you talking about?”

“I'm leaving in less than two months, or did you forget?” Sakura snapped while putting the empty jam jar with the other dirty dishes. “I want to enjoy the freedom I have left.”

“It isn't a prison sentence. Stop acting so dramatic.”

Sakura whirled around. “What would you call an unwanted arranged marriage?! What about staying somewhere from everything you know and love?!”

Sakura's mother crossed her arms over her chest. “Stop thinking about just yourself.”

“ _Mom_!” Sakura screamed. “How dare you say that when you guys made this decision for your own selfish reasons!”

Without another word, she stormed to her room. Sakura couldn't believe she got away with that outburst, but she couldn't help how she was feeling. Forget what her parents said. She would enjoy her last few weeks doing whatever she wanted.

* * *

 At first, Sakura only visited the mermaid realm every few days. Soon it turned into a few minutes daily then hours at a time. Hinata and Sakura always had a great time. Hinata even taught the pinkette how to swim better. The comfort she received from Hinata was unlike anything else. Hinata was perfect. She was kind, non-judgmental, understanding, sweet, and they had a lot of laughs together. Sakura had one month left before Lord Hakudoshi came to retrieve her. Sakura shuttered at the thought of the day of separation from her friend. This was the only entrance into the realm of the Mermaids. It wasn't like she could travel through another body of water to visit Hinata. Sakura's expression fell, her bangs slipping into her face. Her life was in the outhouse. Hinata leaned forward and watched her friend's demeanor. “What's wrong Sakura?”

“I...” she started, her breath hitching. “I just wish things were different. This bond we share is important to me. I don't want to marry that man and I don't want to leave you. Our friendship still has so much potential to grow.”

“I agree,” Hinata whispered. “I will miss you Sakura.”

She looked up to gaze into those lilac orbs she had grown accustomed to. Her face was as beautiful as ever, the moonlight caressing her soft features. Sakura felt her heart speed up. Gods, she was so flawless. Sakura felt herself swallowing as she looked at her plump lips. She had never kissed another woman, but Hinata's lips against hers was the only scenario running through her mind. Nimble fingers reached up to run through violet locks that dried from hours on the shore. Hinata's cheeks tinted.

“Um… Sakura?”

Said woman watched intently as her lips moved with each syllable. “I… I want to kiss you Hinata. Do you know what that is?”

Hinata was silent for a moment, but then she nodded. “I know what it is.”

Sakura didn't think twice before leaning forward and capturing her lips against her own. Sakura's heart was beating hard in her chest, her hands shaking as she pulled Hinata into her arms. Her lips were softer than Sakura imagined and when they pulled back, both of their faces were as red as a rose.

“I-I've never kissed someone before,” Hinata breathed.

“Me either,” Sakura responded. “I… I liked kissing you though.”

Hinata smiled at her in response.  That night sleep evaded Sakura. Not only had she gotten her first kiss, but it was from a woman, a mermaid, and she had been the one to start it. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her fingers moved to touch her lips that were missing the warmth of Hinata's. What did all this mean? When you kissed someone that meant you liked them right? Did she like Hinata? Turmoil wracked her being while entangling her in webs of confusion. A good night's rest may help, but her racing mind wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, her room door inched open. Sakura could tell from the shadow that it was her father. She tried to feign sleep, still too angry with her father's decision to speak with him.

“Sakura?” he called.

She responded by turning over onto her other side away from him. Her father sighed, the bed sinking when he sat down on it. Her father's weathered hands brushed over her hair. “We need to talk Sakura.”

“About what?” Sakura mumbled. “Are you taking back your proposal to wed me off to Lord Hakudoshi?”

He paused for a moment. “No.”

“Then we really have nothing to talk about,” she answered. “I just want to be alone.”

“You've disappeared every day for hours,” her father continued. “I've seen you return from the woods each time. “Where have you been going?”

Her heart sped up. Sakura could admit that she had been less careful since she had been going to Hinata's home for so long without being caught. She couldn't tell the truth. It would sound like Sakura had gone crazy or was lying. She told half the truth instead.

“I've been going to the beach.”

She heard her father's sharp intake of breath. He pulled his daughter to a sitting position. “You _know_ it is forbidden to go there!”

Sakura gazed at him stonily. “Because mermaids will get me?”

“Exactly!” her father roared. “How do you think that would affect me if my little girl got killed by one of those monsters?!”

“They're not monsters!” Sakura shouted back before she could seal the words back into her mind. “Have you ever met one?!”

“I haven't... “

Sakura laid back down. “How can you believe that story without checking it out for yourself? You have nothing to worry about. I'll watch out for vicious mermaids.”

“I forbid you to go,” her father chided.

“Sure,” Sakura said, indifference lacing her voice. “Take away something else that makes me happy.”

Her father didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he got up and exited. Sakura didn't think twice about his words. There was no way she would stop seeing Hinata. She didn't know if she could.

* * *

Throughout the final month, Sakura and Hinata's relationship grew even stronger. They greeted each other with a kiss and often just laid in the grass or in the sand together, Hinata lying on Sakura's chest, her arm draped around her waist. The next day, Lord Hakudoshi would come to retrieve her. Her parents received a letter last week saying he would be there June 15th. Today was June 14th.

The couple sat underneath a large tree. Sakura's back was against it, and Hinata was in front of her lying against her chest. Sakura stroked her hair gently. She was numb. Tomorrow was the day she would see Hinata. Her heart ached in her chest, one arm wrapping tightly around Hinata's soft shoulders keep her close as long as possible.

Sakura looked down when she heard the soft hitching of breath. “Don't go Sakura.”

“I have to,” she grieved. “I don't have a choice.”

“You do have a choice!”

Sakura blinked in surprise. She never heard Hinata speak in such a firm voice. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Hinata looked up, and Sakura saw the crystal tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Hinata put her head in the crook of Sakura’s neck and wrapped her arms around her.

“I only feel like this when I'm with you, and I don't want it to end. Isn't it the same for you?”

“I… yes,” Sakura whispered.

Sakura tilted her lover's head up and pressed her lips against hers. Their kiss became feverish and Sakura laid down and pulled the mermaid on top of her. Their kissed deepened, tongues fighting swirling gently over one another. Sakura ran her hands against Hinata's amethyst scales and along the sides of her breasts until she reached her shoulders. When Hinata pulled back, Sakura tried to sit up to follow her.

“Make your choice Sakura,” Hinata said before getting up and moving like lightning over to the pointed cliff and diving into the water.

“Hinata!” Sakura called, her chest empty and dread building in the pit of her stomach. “Hinata come back!”

She didn't. Sakura stood alone with her thoughts and the cool wind chilling her to the bone.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a mirror as her mother tied the corset of her dress. The royal blue dress fit snugly, accentuating her breasts and bringing out her abstract features even more. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and red lipstick coated her lips. Coral locks pulled into a regal bun while a few strands remained free, framing her face. You couldn't tell she had spent all night crying.

A sharp knock sounded and in walked Lord Hakudoshi. He was just as unattractive as ever. Lord Hakudoshi seemed to have lost even more hair since she last saw him. He held out his hand to her. “Come, my sweet bride.”

Sakura didn't move. Her mother had to push her forward. Lord Hakudoshi caught her before she fell. His hand was cold and clammy like rotted soup. He pulled her towards the door. “No time to waste. I will send you an invitation to the wedding father and mother!”

“Bye Sakura!” her mother called. “We'll see you soon.”

Her mother's voice was like white noise. She didn't register it at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and as the horses took off. Sakura realized that there was no way she could leave. Without saying a word, Sakura opened the door to the moving carriage and jumped out. She heard Lord Hakudoshi's surprised voice as she hit the unforgiving ground hard. Sakura stood up once she stopped rolling and ran into the woods.

“Hey!” she heard behind her as the carriage screeched to a halt.

There was no turning back now. Sakura ran as fast as she could, pulling her dress up to her knees so it wouldn't trip her. Twigs and branches ripped at the expensive fabric, but she didn't care. She had to get back to Hinata. Footsteps echoed behind her. It must have been the driver and the other man sitting in the bed chasing her. Fear welled up inside her, and she willed her legs to move faster. Finally, Igneous Rock was in her view. She was almost there. Sakura scrambled up its side, her hands bleeding from gripping the jagged rock as she shimmied up. Sakura was so close and as a smile crossed her features, she felt someone pulling at her ankle.

Sakura glanced down to see the man who had been driving the horses pulling her towards him with the second man hot on their trail. She kicked hard, but he held on tight and yanked with all his strength, pulling her down about a foot.

“Let me go!” Sakura yelled. She used her other foot to stomp on his face until his grip loosened.

She tore from it and scrambled up. “You bitch!” he yelled after her. “Get her!”

Sakura made it to the portal. “Hinata!” she screamed. “Let me in Hinata!”

“Who the hell is she talking to?” one guy asked.

“Who the hell cares, just bring her back to the boss!”

The volcano didn't give way. Sakura saw the men gaining on her. “Hinata! I choose you!”

Just as the same guy reached out to grab her foot again, she felt herself falling. When she landed, Sakura got up and ran. She kicked off her shoes on the way and let the soft grass bend underneath her feet. She halted abruptly in front of the water.

“Hinata,” Sakura called.

When silence answered her, Sakura jumped into the water. “Hinata!”

Her heart sank when her calls went unanswered. Maybe Hinata hadn't forgiven her for yesterday. Sakura felt her heart wrench.  She was about to return home when slowly purple hair appeared in front of her. Inch by inch Hinata's face rose from the water until she perched above it. Sakura threw her arms around her.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled. “I want to be with you.”

“You'll stay?” Hinata questioned, her eyes searching those of her lovers.

“I will,” Sakura answered. “I want to be a mermaid and spend the rest of my time with you.”

Sakura kissed Hinata passionately and as they did, Hinata pulled them underwater. Sakura didn't think twice or panic; she trusted Hinata. Soon Sakura was running out of air, and she tried to swim back to the surface, but Hinata held her down. Her eyes widened in panic. Hinata's face didn't change. She smiled and placed a hand on Sakura's chest.

“Breathe.”

Sakura didn't know how she could hear her speaking as if they were speaking up on the surface, but she nodded. She had to take a breath. Her lungs were burning, begging for air. Sakura's vision darkened as she inhaled a mouthful of water. She felt the most excruciating pain in her chest. She was drowning. That was fine, at least she would die happy.

Her eyes shot open. The pain disappeared like it never existed. Looking around, she realized she was still underwater. There was something wrong with her legs; she could only feel one. Sakura looked down; she gasped when she saw the glittering scales of a tail that was a little lighter pink than her own hair. The dress she had been wearing disappeared, her breasts exposed just like how Hinata's always were. Where was she?

Sakura relaxed when she felt arms enveloping her from behind. Hinata's head rested on her shoulder. “I'm so glad.”

“Me too,” Sakura answered. “I don't know what I would have done, hadn't I met you.”

Hinata released her, and they kissed once more. When they broke, Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's face.

“So many against us becoming one,” Hinata began. “But fate will join us once more.”

“And we'll be complete until the end,” Sakura finished. “My heart will always open the door.”

Their hands entwined, and Hinata pulled her lover into the water. At first, their surroundings grew darker, but after a few moments, the bright lights of a city came into view. Sakura could see other mermaids swimming around. The city was so intricate and beautiful that Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

“Welcome to Atlantis,” Hinata said with a gentle smile.


End file.
